


late night leftovers

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, No beta we die like t2 scene, i love pain, omw to professional valorant rps, sad af, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Они слово ухитрились на последних 8 хп затащить катку, выжить и победить самих себя, но Денис не чувствует себя победителем.
Relationships: Stanislav "Mistakes" Danilov/Denis "Tonic" Rulyov
Kudos: 4





	late night leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям
> 
> Я написала это год назад на др подруге

"Я думаю вернуться"

Он отходит от компа, чтобы сделать себе чай. В квартире чертовски холодно, потому что весна в Красноярске — это социальный конструкт. Когда они болтают со Стасом, то приходится делать чай, чтобы хоть как-то отогреть руки.

Они часто засиживаются до самого утра, но Денис не жалуется. Временная разница между их часовыми поясами теперь не такая бешеная, как раньше. Да и недосып никогда Дениса особо не беспокоил. Особенно сильно ему было плевать на недостаток сна в те дни, когда тот был связан со Стасом.

Сейчас у них куда больше времени на общение, чем тогда, когда Стас играл за Бостон. Но если вспомнить те месяцы, что Стас проторчал в Красноярске после своего ухода из стана проигроков, прежде чем уехать к родителям, то времени было наоборот — чертовски мало. Те месяцы были не самыми приятными в их жизнях, _ но _ , думает Денис,  _ мы были хотя бы вместе _ .

Их разговоры ставятся на паузу, когда Стас отправляет его спать, продолжаются, когда Денис просыпается, и эта беседа, растянутая во времени, как нить натянутая между ними. Красная нить как в сраных аниме про связанные души.

"Я думаю вернуться"

Стас пишет это в дискорд, когда Денис отходит сделать себе чай.

В Испании сейчас одиннадцать вечера, а в Красноярске — два ночи. Со всех сторон, детское время, но сегодня они даже не играют, просто болтают, скидывают друг другу всякие ссылки и мемы. Словно Стас не за несколько тысяч километров от него, а за пару улиц и может в любой момент написать, что может прийти к нему завтра.

Денис чуть не обливается чаем, а потом чуть не пишет:  _ домой вернуться? _ Хотя черт его знает что за место сейчас Стас считает своим домом. Про свою нынешнюю жизнь с родителями он не пишет, а Денис и не спрашивает — ему не хочется давить. Он не чувствует себя ущемленным или выкинутым из и без того узкого списка доверия Стаса. Раньше они говорили про семью Мистейкса слишком много и часто, и если Стаса попустило, то ему или стало легче, или он просто забил.

Поэтому поколебавшись Денис шлет в ответ знак вопроса.

"В Овер".

Денис смаргивает, потому что сначала не понимает, как ему тут реагировать. А как тут реагировать? Слово дал — слово взял. Обычная ситуация для этой киберпомойки, если хорошенько подумать.

Во рту у него пересыхает. Потом он вспоминает, как все то время, что он провел в Контендерс чуть ли не тайно, Стас очень сильно его поддерживал. Его тогда не удивил такой сильный интерес друга, который вроде бы раз и навсегда завязал с Овервотчем. Денис был слишком напряжен: новая роль в команде, не хочется портачить и да, ассистент тренера — только начало, если двигаться дальше, то нужно хорошо себя зарекомендовать.

А вот как в итоге все вышло

Черт, черт, черт.

Надо, наверное, написать, что многие будут рады его возвращению? Ну Денис-то точно рад, потому что...

Он делает пару поспешных глотков из кружки. Чай слишком горяч — обжигает язык и небо, сейчас бы запить сразу ледяной водой, как делал в детстве, но ему становится настолько плевать сейчас на то, что через пару минут язык будет неприятно дергать, что он забивает.

"Я подумал, что может стоит попробовать как ты. Что-то другое, не играть. Играть я не смогу. Не хочу, понимаешь?"

"Дурной пример заразителен, ага"

Стас шлет KAPPA в ответ.

Ага, ага, конечно.

Рот все же начинает драть. Денис идет на кухню, наливает отфильтрованной воды из кувшина. Вода тепловатая, зубы от нее не ломит как в детстве, но пить сейчас из-под крана — то еще гг вп.

На самом деле ему тут надо немного успокоиться. Если вспомнить, то Стас так же хотел на полном серьезе врываться в ВоВ и чем все закон...

Денис обрывает эти мысли, упирается ладонями о столешницу, смотрит на ночную улицу в просвет между шторами. Пульс отдает ему в барабанные перепонки Да, ему определенно надо успокоиться. Не стоит накручивать себя. Все может еще раз сто поменяться.

Обнадеживать себя тоже не стоит.

Денис слишком хорошо помнил тот период, когда они много играли вместе, почти жили друг у друга каждый день. Когда Денис думал, что из Стаса можно как-то выцеловать, вытрахать его апатию, позволить делать все что угодно с собой лишь бы Стасу стало легче. Видеть его настолько подавленным было очень тяжело. Неудача сборной, команда Бостона, которая вначале держала его на скамейке, а потом, после череды побед с ним в составе, и вовсе выставила его восвояси, родители — все это обрушилось на Стаса девятым валом. И хотя Денис старался — он понимал, что его одного Стасу явно недостаточно, чтобы оттолкнуться от дна и всплыть.

Они слишком глубоко уж проросли друг в друга, но это ни одному из них уже не помогало.

Когда у Дениса потом спрашивали про причины, которые заставили его вернуться, Денису пришлось врать. Хотя нет: полуправда — все еще не ложь. Если бы он тогда сказал: все это не от хорошей жизни, то не соврал бы ни на йоту — так все и было. Но Денис тогда задумался - а если Стас прочтет его интервью и такая прямота это заденет? Похуй, что Стас давно уже ничего не читал, ему было все равно на игру, которая отожрала такой большой кусок его жизни (так тогда думал Денис). Ему самому надо было чем-то занять себя, чтобы не изнывать снова в одиночестве, ему нужно было что-то, на чем можно сосредоточиться, чтобы не просыпаться посреди ночи от призрачного ощущения тела рядом, от фантомного тепла чужого дыхания на своей шее или плече.

Не чужого, конечно же, Стасова.

А зачем возвращаешься ты?

Он бы не стал спрашивать это у Стаса. Ну, то есть с год назад попытался бы, но за эти несколько месяцев между ними выросла не стена, нет, а просто отстроились какие-то новые границы. Временами с ними было не так уж и легко. И ничего никуда между не пропало, только изматывающее чувство прямо под сердцем, успокоилось, почти сошло у него на нет. Денис все еще помнил ощущение кожи Стаса под своими ладонями, то, как у него мерзнут пальцы, даже когда они валялись в кровати, и как он их грел своим дыханием, то как кривится рот Стаса, прежде, чем тот начинает кончать. Его голос, его загнанные вдохи и выдохи. Легкие и все еще пиздец неуверенные прикосновения губ как в самом начале, сладость каждого их поцелуя.

Все это Денис продолжает помнить, но от воспоминаний не хочется лезть на стенку, плакать и ныть тоже не хочется. Они слово ухитрились на последних 8 хп затащить катку, выжить и победить самих себя, но Денис не чувствует себя победителем.

Проигравшим тоже.

Они со Стасом оба выжили в этой автокатастрофе, а вот уцелели ли — это другой вопрос.

Про Лигу было понятно — он знал, что Стас рано или поздно вернется домой, в Красноярск, к нему. А теперь он даже не был уверен, что Стас все еще считал это место своим домом.

И Денису меньше всего хотелось думать о том, кем Стас для себя теперь считал его.

Поэтому он думает, что надо им надо поговорить про планы. Ну то есть, как Стас все себе видит в командах. Может, ему нужен какой-то совет. Опыт у него не такой, чтобы и богатый, но Денис знает, куда можно подтолкнуть Стаса после того, как сумеет выяснить его обновленные интересы.

Возвращается в свою комнату, к компу, к Стасу, благополучно забыв, как пытался безуспешно проглотить горький ком в горле парой минут назад на кухне.

Возвращается, чтобы прочитать у себя в дискорде: "И еще я возвращаюсь домой".


End file.
